When displaying or editing video contents such as a movie or a still image, a pointer is sometimes displayed at an optional position within a displayed image based on an instruction through the operator's operation. For example, when displaying a movie capturing a certain subject, a mark such as an arrow is displayed near the subject as the pointer in order to attach an index or the like to the subject.
As an image display technique, there is a technique of displaying a stereoscopic image by displaying left and right-eye images simultaneously or alternately. Although the technique of displaying a stereoscopic image is already used, with recent improvement in the image processing technique, video apparatuses for capturing and displaying stereoscopic images have been widespread. In the following description of this specification, an image which is displayed stereoscopically will be referred to as a 3D image.
Even when displaying a 3D image, an optional position within the 3D image can be designated by a pointer by displaying the pointer such as an arrow so as to be superimposed on the 3D image.
WO 2004-114108 discloses a technique of displaying a pointer indicating a subject within a 3D image so as to be movable not only on a 2-dimensional plane of the screen but also in the depth direction.